


Arrow: Seeing Red AU (Assassin Canarrow Version

by changingdestiny4



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Assassin Canarrow, F/F, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/pseuds/changingdestiny4
Summary: Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa are enjoying a romantic evening together when things take an interesting yet pleasant turn for all three.





	Arrow: Seeing Red AU (Assassin Canarrow Version

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot will be an Assassin Canarrow version of my "Arrow: Seeing Red AU" fic which was a partial rewrite of the season 2 episode "Seeing Red" when Oliver and Sara were in the hotel room together. That scene didn't happen within my fic's universe and instead takes place two years after season 4, but with Nyssa's added presence.
> 
> Regarding the background, Olicity ended shortly before season 4 concluded, Oliver and Sara got back together a few months after she completed her mission with the Legends, Oliver killed Malcolm and gave the title of Ra's to Nyssa in order to save Thea as part of a deal he and Nyssa made during season 4, Oliver and Sara got back together a few months after she completed her mission with the Legends, and Nyssa was later welcomed by Oliver and Sara into their union.

At the Ritz Carlton hotel in downtown Star City, Oliver had gotten one of the nicer hotel rooms for him, Sara, and Nyssa to spend a romantic night together from their nightly vigilante activities. The three of them lay kissing in bed as their clothes were scattered all around the room, a bottle of champagne on ice on the floor beside the bed.

As they all took a break from making love, Sara looked at Oliver and Nyssa thoughtfully. "You think Laurel's doing okay right now with the rest of the Legends?" she asked them. After Vandal Savage's defeat, a new enemy had arisen, prompting the Legends to reunite once more. Sara however decided to take a break from time travel and Laurel volunteered to go in her place.  
Both Oliver and Nyssa smiled at her incredulously. "Please tell me that you're not thinking about your sister right now." Oliver asked with a chuckle. "We're all finally alone, in bed, in a very nice hotel room."

"Oliver's right beloved", Nyssa added. "We should all really be focusing on the here and now, enjoying our romantic evening together. And I'm sure Laurel's just fine. She's proven multiple times that she's capable of taking care of herself, and she has had the honor of being trained by me. Believe me when I say that I have every ounce of faith in your sister's abilities."

Sara sighed, knowing that her boyfriend and girlfriend were correct. "You both are right", she said to them. "I was just feeling a little worried about my sister. But I really should be focusing on the present, which is being here with the two people I love the most. And there's truly no other place I'd rather be." She then pulled Oliver in for a passionate kiss, which he gladly returned, then did the same to Nyssa, which she also returned, after which Oliver and Nyssa did the same to each other.

After Nyssa pulled away, she took a moment to admire the room they were in, feeling impressed by its luxurious surroundings.

"I must say that this room is quite lovely", she said in appreciation. "Not to mention expensive."

"She's right Ollie", Sara also pointed out. "How were you even able to get a hotel room that you obviously couldn't afford?", she asked.

"I have something of a history with the manager." Oliver told her.

"Mmm. I can only imagine." She said with a grin while Nyssa chuckled.

Oliver paused and looked around the room thoughtfully.

"I think I trashed this specific room once." He said, and both Nyssa and Sara quietly laughed at that. "But favors run out. From now on, the three of us should start having any future romantic nights at our home."

"You're probably right my love", Nyssa agreed. "Which makes me wonder why exactly did you choose this place for us to spend our evening instead of either at home or at our chamber in Nanda Parbat?"

"Our girlfriend asks a very valid question Ollie. Why did you decide for us to spend the night here, not that I'm complaining", Sara also asked him, being as curious as Nyssa regarding Oliver's intentions.

Oliver smiled lovingly at them and said, "The reason I arranged for us to have this particularly luxurious room is because I wanted tonight to be as romantic and special as possible, especially due to the question I wish to ask you both."

Having said that, he then repositioned himself in order to place his hand inside of the pillow he and his girlfriends were resting their heads on. Afterwards, he took out two small, square shaped, jewelry boxes from KAY Jewelers, one white and the other red, and placed the white box into Sara's hand and the red box into Nyssa's hand. Opening them curiously, the two women gasped with surprise, for inside of each box was a glittering ring whose diamond sparkled like the brightest star. Oliver grinned widely at their reaction, and then addressed them both, staring directly into their eyes with adoration as he did so.

"Sara Lance and Nyssa Raatko, I love you both very much and your being in my life is the best thing I could have asked for. You Sara are my equal, my other half, and my partner, and you Nyssa are my strength, my support, and remind me to be proud of the fighter that I am, that we both are. And together, the two of you complete me and provide me with more love and happiness than I could imagine. Therefore, I'm ready for the three of us to take the next step in our lives together. Having said all of that, Sara Dinah Lance and Nyssa Raatko A'l Ghul, or should I say Ra's A'l Ghul, will you both do me the honor of marrying and spending the rest of your lives with me?"

Hearing their boyfriend's words caused tears of joy to fall from Sara and Nyssa's eyes, elated that he'd finally gotten around to popping the question. They had both been secretly waiting for quite a while and had mutually decided that if Oliver didn't do so, they would take matters into their own hands and propose to him themselves. They quickly placed their respective rings onto their fingers and then each took turns kissing him deeply.

"Yes Oliver Jonas Queen, I will marry you", Sara answered him, her face glowing brightly with happiness.

"So will I Oliver, so will I", added Nyssa and meaning every word, her face also glowing brightly with shared happiness.

Oliver grinned at them both, feeling more than pleased with their answer, and pulled them closer to him.

"The two of you have no idea how much you've increased my happiness right now", he said to them.

"Actually, we do Ollie, since we're feeling the exact same way", Sara responded with a full smile.

"I agree whole completely with our beloved just spoke", added Nyssa, also smiling at her now fiancé. The three of them then resumed their passionate lovemaking which lasted well into the night, all of them looking forward to what the future would bring for them as they embarked on this latest journey together.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap folks. Also, if anyone here wants to write a prequel, sequel, or even a different version of this fic that's the exactly the same, incluidng the same wording, but in which Nyssa and Sara together do the proposing, please go ahead. You have my blessing to do so either here or on Fanficton.net, where this one shot is also located.


End file.
